1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a control device for air conditioning and a control method therefor, and more particularly, to a control device which can enhance energy efficiency of an air conditioner, and a control method therefor
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioner is a device which is installed in a space, such as a house, an office, a store, and a hoop house for farming, to control temperature, humidity, cleanliness and an air current in order to provide an indoor environment which is pleasant for people to live or an indoor environment suitable for growing crops.
In addition, system air conditioners (SACs) are widely used in a complex such as a school or a factory or largescale facilities such as a whole building. Since the SAC has a convenience of easily operating and managing a plurality of individual air conditioners, recent buildings are designed in consideration of installation of the SACs, and the SAC is installed during the construction of a building.
However, unlike a small air conditioner used in a household, the SAC performs air conditioning in a largescale area and various environments. Therefore, there is a problem of high energy consumption.